1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating shafts and, more particularly, to apparatus for changing the direction of rotation of a rotating shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional apparatus for changing the direction of rotation of a rotating shaft, or shaft reversers, are of one of two types. Shaft reversers of one type reverse the direction of rotation of a shaft by reversing the direction of rotation of the motor which drives the shaft. Such shaft changers are complex and costly. In a second type of shaft reverser, the driven shaft must be moved along its longitudinal axis to effect a reversal of rotation of the driven shaft. Such shaft reversers are undesirable for use in many applications such as in orthopedic surgical instruments which are used for drilling, reaming, screwing, and driving pins.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for reversing the direction of rotation of a rotating shaft under power that does not require linear movement of the driven shaft. Or reversal of the direction of rotation of the drive shaft of the motor to reverse the direction of rotation of the driven shaft.